


I like your feet

by BeesAreAwesome



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, M/M, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreAwesome/pseuds/BeesAreAwesome
Summary: Jack has been searching google again. Today he decides feet are the very best.Filled square for SPN Kink Bingo: Foot fetishBeta'd by BlindSwandive





	I like your feet

Jack decided that today he would discover more about feet. Feet were neat. You could walk, run, dance, ride a bike, drive, and… and everything because of them. Wow!

 

He closed the screen of Sam’s laptop and sat back on his chair to think. Pictures on the internet were one thing, but in order to truly appreciate feet to the fullest, he would need the real-life thing in front of him. He toed off his boots and slid off his socks, then looked down at the long, slender toes wiggling back at him. “Hi, there!”

 

It proved tricky investigating his own feet, as his legs would only bend so far. He could touch a toe to his forehead, or rest the ball against his cheek, but he needed more than he could accomplish himself. Dean and Castiel were out on a hunt, and Sam was off investigating a lead to find archangel grace. That left Rowena, who was currently in the bunker’s library researching spells. Jack just knew she’d have lovely feet.

 

Feeling good about his new mission, Jack stood up and marched to the library with the self-assuredness belonging to someone far more experienced than he. But he knew Rowena would humor him in his curiosity, so he held himself tall and grinned as he approached her. Taking the chair next to Rowena and sliding it in to face her, he sat down and reached for her ankle, gently lifting her leg to rest her foot in his lap. “May I?”

 

“Whot evar are ya doon’, lad?” Rowena looked at him with a mix of puzzlement and amusement but let him continue unchallenged.

 

He slipped off her black leather heel and let it fall to the floor, investigating the pale flesh left in its place. Oh, her toes were painted red! Marvelous! “I knew you’d have the very best feet!” Jack leaned down and brushed his nose across the painted nails, smiling at the glossy feel of it against his skin. Rowena couldn’t help the laughter that escaped her throat.

 

“Are ye sniffin’ ma toes?! That ain’t no way to woo a lady, ma boy. Here, let me show you whot ta do.” Rowena placed her hands over his and guided him across the skin of her foot, occasionally squeezing his fingers down in certain spots. After a few minutes, Jack had a very good idea of how to give a proper foot massage and Rowena let him take over.

 

“Ah, yer getting’ good at that, boy.” She leaned back in her chair and let her eyes drift closed while he worked his newly learned magic.

 

Jack really enjoyed Rowena’s feet. They were small, delicate, and the skin was much softer than he would have expected. She must take very good care of them. And the small appreciative noises Rowena made as he rubbed out the kinks was a bonus. He wanted to do this for all his friends, even Dean, who still sometimes hated him.

 

About ten minutes into Jack’s attention to Rowena’s second foot, Dean and Cas came home to the bunker and made their way into the library.

 

“Hallo, boys. Jack here’s been learnin’ some new tricks.” Rowena lifted her head and smiled puckishly up at the guys. “Care ta take a go?”

 

Jack jumped up, letting Rowena’s foot down as gently as he could in his excitement. “Yes! Castiel, Dean! Sit down. Give me your feet.”

 

Dean backed up a step with panicked eyes and Castiel simply leaned against the table and crossed his arms, an amused smile placed firmly on his face. Jack looked between the two of them, brows furrowed in thought for a moment before deciding to tackle the Dean problem first.

 

“Dean, come here. A hands-on approach is the best way for me to learn. I need to know about this.” Jack took a step forward as Dean danced around him to the other side of the table.

 

“Yeah, well, yesterday you decided you liked porcupines, not gonna let you play with one of those either.” Dean was adamantly shaking his head. Jack could hear Castiel trying to hold in laughter, even though this was quite serious, and he wasn’t sure what was funny about it.

 

“Give me your foot!” Jack knew he was pouting but he didn’t care. He needed this.

 

“Right. Not gonna happen. Who needs a beer? I’m gonna get a beer. Cas?” The angel nodded the affirmative, the back of his hand covering the laugh that was still trying to escape his mouth. Before Dean could turn and walk away, Rowena waved a graceful, manicured hand at him. He sat down hard on one of the wooden chairs with a grunt. “What the fuck, Rowena?!”

 

“Oh, do shut up and let tha boy have his curiosity satisfied. Who knows, ya may even like et.” She winked at Dean.

 

Dean threw his head back and grumbled into the hands suddenly covering his face. “I fucking hate you all. Fine. Just be quick about it!” Jack already knew Dean hated him. Dean told him many times and in many ways. It was a redundant statement. But at least he could try and win his favor with this new thing he had learned from Rowena. Dean would like him when he was done, and he got to have an up close and personal investigation of his feet at the same time. It was surely a win-win.

 

Jack wasted no time in removing the hunter’s boots and black tube socks, then rolled the cuffs of his blue jeans up to mid-calf so he could have a proper go of it. Dean let out an embarrassed groan as Jack lifted his leg up onto his lap, just as he had done with Rowena’s. Jack looked at Dean and saw that a twinge of pink was creeping up into his face as his eyes squeezed tight. Curious. That wasn’t how Rowena had reacted at all.

 

Jack started just how Rowena showed him, working out the pressure spots around the toes, arch, and heel. It didn’t take long for Dean to start relaxing, his eyes closed naturally instead of squished shut, his breath evened out into a slow, steady inhale/exhale. He even let out a few happy noises! Jack must be doing it right, even if Castiel was laughing outright at the sounds Dean made.

 

“Ssshhhh, Cas. Don’t sully this.” Dean snarked at his friend, fully resigned now to his fate. Jack would make sure it was a good fate, with a full-on happy ending.

 

He studied Dean’s feet as he worked. His middle toe was longer than Jack’s own, and his big toe was wider and had a few soft hairs attached to the joint. Interesting. Rowena didn’t have hair on her big toe. Jack had felt Rowena’s foot with his face, it was so smooth and delicate. Jack just had to feel Dean as well, the calluses and rough edges such a sharp contrast to the other’s. He gently lifted Dean by his ankle and pressed his cheek against the sole, nuzzling his face briefly. He could feel Dean’s breath hitch at the unexpected contact, but Jack wasn’t done. He was still curious.

 

He wanted to know all of the tactile sensations he could, not just with his hands or the skin of his cheek. So Jack dragged his lips across the bare foot before him, tentatively licking his tongue out into the space just below Dean’s two middle toes, then in between. The sound Dean let out of his mouth Jack could only describe as… filthy. It was akin to what Jack had heard when he stumbled across Dean’s porn earlier in the week. Jack took a mental note of this.

 

Jack was pleased that Dean was pleased. He wanted to continue. But before he could close his eyes and wrap his lips around another toe, Dean jerked his foot back and abruptly stood up, wide-eyed and stumbling over his chair as he backed away. Jack had never seen anyone turn such shades of red before. Not ever.

 

“I, uh… have to…” And then he was gone, and Jack was confused. He was confused at Dean’s departure and even more confused that Castiel was bent over laughing, holding his side. This wasn’t funny. Even Rowena was giggling! He didn’t understand the humor. Perhaps he could get Castiel to explain it to him later. Jack knew he was good, he’d just have to try again with Dean later. But for now…

 

“Castiel, I need your feet.”

 

He couldn’t wait for Sam to get home. He knew he’d be the one to appreciate Jack’s efforts the very best.


End file.
